


I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night

by whalesong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesong/pseuds/whalesong
Summary: She watched as his pupils dilated and fixated on her split lip; he swayed a fraction closer, unaware he was doing so.





	I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Old Astronomer to his Pupil by Sarah Williams.

She watched as his pupils dilate and fixate on her split lip; he sways a fraction closer, unaware he's doing so. His warm breath comes out in strained, short puffs over her face. The slow ooze of blood pushing its way out from her swollen lower lip, marking her warm, golden skin as it continues its short journey downwards to her chin. 

Noses brushing, lips barely an inch a part, Bones swallows thickly before closing the distance between them. As their mouths meet Jane hums in satisfaction, melting against him, slowly moving her lips in synch with his. She climbs onto his lap, pushing the forgotten first aid supplies to the floor, and straddles his hips, pressing her body flush to his. 

Bringing her bottom teeth between his teeth Bones bites down just hard enough to ease out a little more blood. He soothes the hurt with a gentle kiss and begins trailing hot, opened mouthed kisses down her jawline and neck. Jane's hands have found their way into his hair, pulling as she grinds down on him; eliciting a hiss from Bones as his teeth graze and bite down on her pulse-point. 

She moans as he breaks the delicate skin of her neck, and as her blood fills mouth the cold reality of what's happening crashes down on him.

Beneath her she feels Bones freeze and pull away. She takes in the sight of him. Bones with his blood stained mouth and lips swollen; his eyes wide and breath ragged. Jane still has her fingers tangled in his soft, dark hair and removes them; slowly, gently moving them down to cup his cheeks. His stubble is harsh against the sensitive skin of her palms as he leans into her touch.

"Bones?" Her whisper soft and concerned. With her thumbs she caresses the delicate skin under his downcast eyes; the lines mapped out around them tell of past happiness, laughter and even sorrow. Most of which she had never been a part of. Some of which she wishes she could erase.

His eyes slide shut, and he pulls in a deep, shaking breath before sliding his hands to her waist and lifting Jane off his lap. He rises from the bed and stutters out a quiet apology as he leaves the room.

Not once does he look at her.

Jane brings a hand up to her swollen, sore lips.

"What the hell?"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably, most definitely, going to be adding to this. It'll be like a non-linear series of chapters looking into the lives of Jane Kirk and her best bud Bones the Vampire.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
